Devotion
by Black Jack278
Summary: Sometimes we all need a change of may it be better or for worst. Unfortunately Ada thought so too, and it involved betraying Wesker and running to Leon. But sadly when you plan on betraying Wesker you forget one thing he doesn't give up so easily. LeonAda
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I only own the plot. Capcom owns Ada anyway this takes place AFTER Resident evil four so bear with me here still working on that game, man scarier than the others I say that because usually the zombies in Re Zero or Remake don't usually scream at you in Spanish or come at you with a chainsaw with a bag on their head. But yeah I had this same thing happen to me when I first got introduced to Resident evil. But enough of that on to the story.

**Devotion**

Ada sighed as she rode in the helicopter. Her thoughts going back to Leon. She couldn't believe how much he changed over the last six years since the time back in Raccoon City. Now instead of the scrawny rookie cop she fell in love with there in his place was a more muscular Leon in his place. Instead of a rookie cop there was a government agent, who came to Spain to save the presidents whiny brat of a daughter. If it were her she would've just told the president to go fuck himself. But then again that was just her. _Maybe you were just a tad jealous? Jealous of the fact that he was paying more attention to that little slut than you? _She thought then shoved that thought side.

No, she wasn't jealous. She was a tad irritated at the fact that he was wasting his time on something like this. _Or maybe you were just irritated at the fact that he was risking his neck with that girl. But enough about him, you got the sample..._ Suddenly a sly smirk formed on her face. Maybe it was time she looked for another profession, away from Wesker. But she knew Wesker would just let her be if she took o ff with the sample, maybe if she were to somehow create a fake, a perfect fake for Wesker then she'd be home free.

Then she thought about what would happen when he finally did some experiments and found out it was a fake what then? Hopefully she would be far out of his reach, but hey this was Wesker the man came back from the dead, with the personality of a dead fish and was a force to be reckoned with. But hey she might be lucky if she escaped. If not…Ada shook her head again, now was not the time to think about that right now she just wanted to head to the nearest base and to the nearest bar for a drink.

She knew Wesker was who knows where at some meeting or something like that; she wouldn't see him for a couple of weeks. Plenty of time for her to plan…everything.

**Yeah I know another Resident evil story. Sorry if the first chapter is a little short spur of the moment fic which just popped into my head at the last second. First time I ever wrote anything revolving around Ada and Leon so hope you enjoy. And to ZD and many other readers of my RE fics don't stress yourselves out to read this since hey I know some of you have been busy. So anyway hope you enjoy.**


	2. Plotting

Disclaimer- I only own the plot, one character. Everything belongs to Capcom. Also this is my first Ada & Leon pairing.

Ada sat down on her bed, Plagas sample in her hands. Watching the small white creature inside the purple liquid wiggle from time to time. Dark eyes narrowed in thought, how could she make a fake that would fool even Wesker? She was sure if she pulled the right strings of one of the scientists would help, but those pathetic little worms were no doubt terrified of Wesker. Then again it was pretty obvious the way they half of them acted when he was around. Okay so maybe there were a few scientists with a bit more back bone than most, ones who remained calm while others cowered like kicked dogs, maybe one of them would help her. But they wouldn't help her for free. And she wasn't ready to give herself to them, not that most of them were perverts.

She knew that half of tem were underpaid, so maybe…Ada grinned and stood up, her bare feet on the cold ground, not bothered by it in the least as she placed her shoes on, pocketing the sample. But first a drink. She of a little place near the house where she could sit by herself in the darkness without being bothered by some drunken lowlife looking for a good time. Pulling a jacket over her shoulders, grabbing her keys and walked over to her door, opening it and closing it, making sure it was locked before she left. Then wind blowing her hair back, cursing as dust blew in her eyes. Followed by the sound of thunder above her, looking up, seeing large black storm clouds rolling in, taking heed of this warning Ada picked up the pace, grinning as she saw the bright neon lights of her destination as the first drops of rain came falling down.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Leon sighed; drink in hand untouched, eyes fixed on the amber coloured liquid, thoughts going back to Ada. Still surprised that she was alive. _Don't think this means you owe Wesker for saving her life either Kennedy. _ A voice snarled. _Just because she's back doesn't mean thing are going the same between you and her. Remember she may of helped you out from time to time during the Spain mission, doesn't mean anything. She did steal the sample after all. _Downing liquor in one gulp before ordering another, thankful that this mission was over. God if he knew how much of a pain in the ass Ashley was he would've said forget it, take the bitch. I don't care. But he was just too damn nice to say no, that and he hoped she wasn't one to get kidnapped on a regular basis.

After receiving his second drink, staring blankly down at it, mouth set in straight line, blue eyes narrowed as if in deep concentration. When someone walked in the door, something told him he should look and he did. Eyes widening and jaw dropping and he instantly wising he hadn't. There in all her glory, glossy black hair framed her face, grey eyes scanning her surroundings, lips curved in one of those seductive smiles of hers. Instead of that red evening gown she was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a black T-sirt, simple yet sexy, followed by a black jacket, much like his brown one he lost in Spain only with out the fur around the collar.

His eyes still following her as she moved to sit in a booth closest to the window. _My my it's a small world after all. But what's she doing in a place like this? _He thought, turning back to his drink. Downing this one in one gulp as well, trying to take his mind off the woman who had haunted is dreams so many nights before, only to find it hard to do as his eyes shift to where she sat, drink in hand, eyes down cast, Leon thought twice about joining her at the table, no doubt that she was hear to meet a contract from Umbrella on some mission. Or maybe… _Or maybe she's hear to meet her boyfriend ever occur to you that she might not be single? _He thought as he stood up and paid for his drinks, heading for the door, trying not to look at her, last thing he wanted was to fall head over heels for her all over again. Opening the door and stepping out into the rain.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ada looked out the window just in time to see a familiar looking figure dart by, her eyes widening as she recognized who it was. _Leon? _Then shook her head, rain must've been playing tricks with her eyes, Leon wouldn't be in the same city as her would he? No it was definitely him, reddish brown hair, floppy bangs, baggy jeans and T-shirt with the S.T.A.R.S logo embroidered on the sleeves, obviously didn't expect it to be raining when he went to where ever he was headed. Turning away from the window, a thought coming to mind had he been when she came in? If so why didn't she notice him when she was observing her surroundings?

_Maybe because you were too preoccupied with thinking of a way to create a fake that's why. _She thought. Taking in her surroundings once again, realizing that there was no way any of these lowlifes in this bar could be working for Umbrella. By the looks of half of them they probably couldn't spell their names correctly. Probably didn't have an I.Q higher than a zombies either. Pulling the sample out of her pocket, examining it further, turning it around in her hands, brow furrowed in concentration. When an idea to mind, quickly downing the drink and paying for it and headed outside. She had a plan.

**Well here's chapter two of Devotion. Sorry for the delay.**


	3. A Perfect Fake

Disclaimer-I only own the plot and Dr. Juliana McKenzie.

Dr. Juliana McKenzie sighed as she turned to see Ada Wong step into the lab, she wasn't very fond of this woman, seducing everything with two legs, and well almost anything Wesker didn't seem to pay her any heed. Ada looked at Dr. McKenzie up and down for a scientist she was quite attractive woman. Tall with long smooth legs, wavy brown hair that went down past her shoulders. Cold blue eyes fixed on her grey ones, fair complexion and taller than Ada by a few inches. She was a mix of brains and beauty.

"Miss Wong, what can I do you this fine but dreary evening?" she asked, arms crossed over that considerable chest of hers, noticing that Ada sneered, next to her this woman had major sex appeal.

"I need a favour Juliana." Ada spoke coldly, arms crossed over her own chest, eyes narrowed slightly. Juliana narrowed her own eyes suspiciously and tilted her head to one side, "What kind of favour? If it's postponing my project then forget it." Juliana snapped as Ada shook her head, eyes closed obviously irritated.

"Really I'm not here to ruin you or anything. Let's just say we have ONE thing in common. We both hate Wesker." Ada said, receiving a bewilder look from Juliana, who then smirked. "But if you do this in return what do you want from me?" Ada asked.

"Nothing for the benefit of pissing Wesker off I'll do this for free, that mans intelligent yes but you think he would even suspect me?" Juliana asked almost humorously, the corner of her mouth twitching upwards. Surprised at the Scientists response Ada stood there staring. Stunned and here she was the only one that thought Wesker was an idiot when it came to beautiful women betraying him.

Ada's mouth then curved up into a smile of her own as she reached into her pocket and pulled out and pulled out the sample. Handing it to her, Juliana looked down at it then to Ada questionably. "Think you can make a fake?" At this Juliana grinned as if to say 'Did you really have to ask?' Then the smile was gone as she looked back up at Ada.

"What are you planning, if you don't mind me asking?" She asked. At that Ada smiled and said, "Let's just say I need a change of life, I planning on giving the fake to Wesker and take the real with me. Oh and don't try and get in my way either doctor." Ada threatened and brandished her gun as Juliana smirked and said,

"I don't plan on it, but I will wish you good luck." Turning her back to the woman and began to work on her project. "Why don't you go rest I'll be done in the morning then I'll return the original to you." She said from over her shoulder. Nodding Ada turned away and left, thoughts returning to Leon.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Leon? Hey Leon! LEON!!" Claire Redfield shouted in the face in the face of her best friend, grey eyes narrowed, as Len snapped back to reality, looking left and right then to her.

"Huh?" Was as he could mutter as he yawned tiredly.

"She, asked you if you were hungry, we got left over Chinese food, left over pizza left over…" Chris trailed off, picking up a Tupper ware dish filled with something undistinguishable. "I don't know what the hell is in here but I doubt it's edible, I don't even think I want to open it." Chris said, placing it back in the fridge, then looked over to Leon, expecting an answer. But Leon's mind had wandered off once again, At this Claire rolled her eyes and sighed irritated, as Chris chuckled, arms crossed over his chest.

"Leon's mind has left the building!" He said building "and has been replaced with a zombies!"

"Chris!" Claire shouted, turning her attention to her brother.

"What?" Chris asked, shrugging his shoulders. "He's having a mindless stare down like a zombie."

Again Claire rolled her eyes. Men. Turning back to Leon, waving a hand in front of his face. No response. "Leon hello!" she shouted as Chris retreated to his and Jill's room. Over the past six years they spent fighting Umbrella together they managed to keep their feelings hidden. But finally when it was over Chris finally admitted his love for her, after much prodding from Claire, Barry and even Rebecca. And amazingly Jill returned his feelings, too bad now Chris couldn't get the courage to purpose to her as he reached into his jeans pocket and fingered the small velvet box, his heart pounding the door quietly as not to wake Jill up, even in the darkness Chris could make out the prone form of his girlfriend beneath the thin blankets, breathing softly.

Closing the door Chris stripped off his shirt and crawled into bed next to her, pulling the covers over his shoulders and pulling her close, breathing in the scent of her shampoo as Chris closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

"LEON!!" Claire shouted again, but quietly enough to keep from waking Chris and several other residents of the enormous house they lived in and used as a base of operations. Snapping back to reality once again. Slack jawed Leon looked up at Claire, unblinking as she plopped down next to him, resting her head on the back of the couch, despite the ceiling fan going full blast above them it was still quite warm inside.

"I'm thirsty want something from the fridge?" Leon asked after a long silence as Claire undid her hair from its usual style, eyes closed.

"Yeah sure, get me a Pepsi." She sighed and wiped the back her hand against her forehead. Nodding Leon stood up for the first time in the three hours he had been home, shift sticking to his back with sweat. Going to the fridge and opening the door, relishing the cool breeze that came from it before receiving a can of Pepsi and a Root beer for him before heading back to the couch, handing Claire her Pepsi before plopping down again and opening the Root beer. Taking a sip of her Pepsi, Claire watched Leon from the corner of her eye. Something was wrong, did something happen to him whilst he was out? Claire yawned maybe the heat was getting to him like it was to most of them, but she'd worry about that tomorrow, right now she needed sleep. Bidding goodnight to Leon she headed up the stairs, yawning slightly.

**Well here's chapter 3 sorry for the delay been rather warm these few days not that I'm complaining really. Anyway hope you enjoy it.**


	4. Freedom

Disclaimer-I only own the plot and Juliana McKenzie, oh and just so you know there will be other pairings in this fic but Ada & Leon is the main pairing bit the other two are Billy & Rebecca and Chris & Jill. Hope you don't mind and hope you enjoy.

Juliana sighed and wiped at her brow with the back of her hand and looked at the clock that hung above the door. It read seven o clock in the morning. Yawning and stretching, the false sample was complete, now all she had to do was call Ada and leave her a message. But just as she reached for the phone she thought of something, if this worked as well as she and Ada and Wesker, who undoubtedly knew where Ada lived, did go to her place and found this message, her voice would be quite distinguishable with the faint Southern accent. So maybe she should try and work on speaking without the accent easier said than done.

Picking up the phone and dialled her home phone number. Letting it ring a couple of times, when she got the answering machine. "Hello Ada-"

"Yes?" A sultry voice murmured in her ear, causing her to let out a surprised scream and spin around dropping the receiver as she did so. Eyes widening as she saw Ada standing there, arms crossed over her chest, looking smug. Sighing in relief and waited for her heart to stop pounding. "So, what are you calling me for?" Ada asked after a while.

Nodding Juliana turned back to her work place and handed Ada the original Plagas sample before showing her the fake. If Ada hadn't known better she could've sworn that it was the original. If it weren't for the original in her hand. Smiling as she looked to Juliana, who had a small smile of her own. "You're a genius Dr. McKenzie. A true genius." Ada said, placing a hand on her shoulder in a friendly gesture.

"I know now go, go on and live your life." Juliana said somewhat sadly.

"What about you? Still gonna stick around this shit hole?" Ada asked, nodding Juliana looked sadly at the woman. "As much as I hate it here, I have no where else to go." She said sadly. Before the guilt overwhelmed her Ada turned and left her alone. Her thoughts returning to Leon once again. Heading to her apartment to pack, and to change. The wind chilled her skin as she stopped and waited at the nearest bus stop. Wishing she had brought her jacket with her as well. Looking up at the grey clouds above. Another dreary day. The first droplets of water coming down. Just as her bus arrived. Taking a seat at the back, crossing her legs and looking out the window.

Her mind wandering back to six years ago.

_Things were getting complicated; her orders were to achieve a sample of Birkin's G-virus and dispose of the reporter Ben Bertolucci after she found out what exactly what he knew, but so far no luck. Checking her ammunition after dispatching two of the canine virus carriers when she walked into the police parking lot. Still had enough ammunition for a while. Stopping what she was doing as she heard someone enter the parking lot. Taking refugee behind one of the unusable police vehicles and readied her weapon. Someone in a blue police uniform knelt in front of one of the dogs. Not taking any chances in mistaking it for a zombie she pulled the trigger. The figure leapt out of the way as the bullet struck the ground and she stepped out of her hiding place. "Hold your fire I'm not a zombie!" He shouted, holding up his hands in defence. Sighing Ada walked to him, a seductive smile on her lips._

"_I'm sorry I saw the uniform and thought you were a zombie."_

"_Who are you?" he asked, as she began to walk away. Looking over her shoulder and answered. "Ada Wong."_

Ada smiled, good times, well not completely well but they weren't exactly bad either, at least back then she didn't owe Wesker her life, Wesker didn't own her back then. Looking out the window once again, to see that this was her stop. Standing up and getting off the bus, fumbling for her keys as she reached her door. Finally finding her key amongst the useless junk she had in her pocket. Breath mint etcetera. Putting the key in the lock and opened the door to her slightly empty apartment. Going to her bedroom she stripped off her shirt and pants and turned to get some fresh clothes, when she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Eyeing the scar on her side from her encounter with the Tyrant Birkin on the tram and the scar on her right shoulder from the shot through her shoulder she received from Annette Birkin, which in turn caused her to fall over the side. Leaning against the mirror Ada began to reminisce once again.

_Pain, all she felt was the searing pain radiating from her shattered shoulder. Blood dripping from her wound and off of her fingers. Looking up at Leon who held on to her wrist for dear life, worry shining in his crystal blue eyes. Not bothering to fight the tears as they trickled down her cheeks. Not from pain, but from frustration and sorrow as she looked up at him._

"_Ada, hang on I got you!" He said as he struggled to pull her up._

"_I want to escape with you…"Ada muttered as her eye lids drooped tiredly as she slowly slipped from his grip. She couldn't say anything else, couldn't will herself to as she closed her eyes as she finally slipped from his grip and plummeted to the ground below, his voice following her down._

Shaking her head Ada moved to her closet and pulled out a dress, much like the evening gown she wore in Spain, except this one was black. Pulling it on Ada examined it and smiled, she looked good in black. Walking back to her closet and pulled out a ratty old suitcase and began to pack her stuff, a hopeful smile on her lips.


	5. Kitten

Disclaimer-I only own the plot.

Ada sighed as she shifted her suitcase from one hand to another, damn thing was heavy, that and she didn't even know where Leon lived, for all she knew she knew was that he could only be staying in this city for a short while. Maybe he was already gone. _But you're free aren't you? _A voice whispered in one corner of her mind. _Yeah, and you have the real virus too. But that is also a problem. If Wesker does find out you could find yourself on the wrong end of the foot chain. And on top of that you could very well be putting Leon's life in danger and the lives of his friends too mind you. _That thought alone stopped her in her tracks. Her hand slipping into her pocket, feeling the smooth, rounded cylinder of the Plagas sample in her hand.

She was half tempted into some abandoned alley and smash the damn thing and be done with it. _Well you could do that, but when you did find Leon and his friends and they did want proof that you left Umbrella what will you give them? A note saying that I Ada Wong am no longer with Umbrella or under Wesker's command? I honestly don't think that would work too well with most of them, and who's says Leon's gonna welcome you with open arms? You fucked him around twice you know. I'm sure Mr. Kennedy will not be very trusting, sample or not. _She thought, pulling her hand out of her pocket, jumping as something rubbed against her leg. Looking down Ada's heart melted, there in all its pitiful cuteness sat a small orange and white kitten. Big, bewildered blue eyes looked up at Ada as Ada stared back.

Its fur was soaking wet and matted with mud, rubbing up against her leg once more it mewed rather loudly, voicing its displeasure to its current situation. Sighing Ada bent down to pick up the half starved bundle of fur, holding into her chest with her free hand before continuing on.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Chris!" How many times must I tell you to put the toilet seat down when you use the bathroom!" Jill screamed from upstairs as Chris sat at the kitchen table, a bowl of cereal in front of him. Blushing slightly, "Sorry bad habit!" He yelled back as Jill came down the stairs. Looking a little pale. Standing up Chris walked over to Jill, placing a hand on her forehead.

"You okay Jill? You look a little pale." He stated. Swallowing Jill nodded, resting her head on Chris' chest. As he wrapped an arm around her waist. "You hungry? Want something to eat? I can make some toast, or cereal or pancakes. Swallowing again Jill shook her head before walking past Chris into the kitchen and to the fridge. Pulling out a container of orange juice and a orange before closing the door and retrieving a cup from the cupboard. "You should have more sweetie and orange and some juice probably isn't the most filling." Chris said placing a hand on her slender shoulders. As Jill downed the juice and headed back up stairs.

"Thanks for you concern but I'm just a little tired from our events last night." Jill smirked as Chris' face flushed, rubbing at the back of his head sheepishly.

"Yeah, uh maybe next time we should be a little quieter. I think we woke Billy up sometime during the night."

"So that was you two making all that noise huh?" A husky voice asked. Turning around the duo saw Billy standing there, black hair disarray, looking quite exhausted. By now both of them were giving each other sideways glances.

"Oh yeah sorry about that Billy." Shaking his head Billy merely walked past the two and stood in front of Rebecca's door.

"I think she's awake I heard her typing on her computer awhile ago. Probably looking up information on Umbrella. I swear sometimes the girl doesn't seem to sleep." Upon hearing the word Umbrella both Billy and Jill tensed up, rubbing the back of his head once again before looking away.

"Um, gonna go take a shower." With that Chris took off up the stairs. Turning to Jill, a smirk playing on his handsome features.

"So Valentine." He spoke, arms crossed over his chest.

"Planning on telling Redfield about your little secret?"

"First off Billy you can call us by our first names and second of all I'm not ready to tell him. I'm afraid of how he'll react. Especially with Umbrella trying to hunt us down, I'm…" Jill trailed off, shaking her head, closing her eyes for a moment.

"You know that 'it' won't wait Jill." Billy said moving past her. "Eventually the others will find out and then what will you do? What if Umbrella finds out?" Tears streamed down Jill's face as she leant against the railing, Billy was right that was a problem but she didn't know what to do, she knew she should tell Chris, it was their decision to figure out what to do with 'it' thought she knew she wouldn't be able to call it 'it' all the time.

Brushing away her tears Billy gave Jill a sympathetic smile before pulling her in for a hug. Over the last six years Billy and she and everybody else had grown closer, like one big family. A dysfunctional one but frankly he wouldn't have it any other way. It was very entertaining from time to time. Billy appreciated it, lot better than Umbrella this and Umbrella that. But they were all serious when it came to Umbrella. Letting Jill go, he watched her head up stairs to her room once again. Before he headed to Rebecca's door, knocking three times before the door slid open, a pair of green eyes peered out at him.

"Hey Becks can I come in?" He asked cheerfully, shouldering his way in, not waiting for Rebecca to respond. Closing the door behind her, Rebecca leant against the door, eying Billy as he looked around. Eying the newspaper clippings pinned to the walls, files from S.T.A.R.S previous raids on the labs. Her laptop was open and on the desk off to the left, next to her bed. Her bed was a mess, pillow on the floor, covers strewn about.

"Another nightmare Rebecca?" Billy asked turning to look at her as Rebecca walked over to her radio. Picking up a CD and placing it in her radio. Turning it down ad Dido started to play. Before she looked at him, dark circles under her eyes, short red hair messy. "Rebecca?" Billy asked, when she didn't answer his question.

"Yeah?" She asked softly, not looking at him.

"I asked you if you had another nightmare." Billy repeated, he had to be honest she looked like shit and he had a pretty good guess that the nightmares weren't about her losing Bravo team in that mansion anymore, more like about the event that happened not even a month ago, when…they had lost Carlos.

_There was nothing any of them could do as those Hunters cornered Carlos, the former Umbrella soldier was doing his best not to get slashed to ribbons as he blew them away, one after another, the others eyed the door, their escape eagerly before looking at Carlos. Their weapons empty and they were feeling pretty useless. Rebecca at his side as they stood there just stood there despite Carlos telling them to leave him that if they didn't get their asses in gear this whole building would go up with them in it. Slowly and reluctantly the team made their way to the doors, just as a scream rang out. Followed by a triumphant howl from one of those Hunters as two of the frog like creatures fought over Carlos' now severed left arm, tugging at it like a couple of dogs fighting over a bone._

_Gun still in hand, blood spurting from the stump where his arm used to be, despite the situation Carlos continued to fight even as ammunition ran low, even as he was knocked to the ground, Hunters all over him. Screaming Rebecca ran towards the revenging pack of monsters as they tore Carlos limb from limb, his blood spilling on to the ground._

Rebecca hadn't seemed to notice that Billy had gone silent as she stood in front of the radio, after that incident Rebecca just withdrew from everybody else, never leaving her room, not eating, she just wasn't herself, and she became distant. Much like after her friends deaths in the mansion, meaning that it would take a while for the medic to fully recover. And Billy would be by her side.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Barry sat on his bed, checking the weapons making sure that everything was alright. But his mind was else where, thinking about his family who he left in Canada, thinking they would be safe, but Umbrella had spies everywhere, for all he knew they could've found out where they were hiding, for all he knew was that they could've sent someone to try and off them here in this house, but boy would they be in for a surprise, especially once they've stepped foot into the yard, they'd be in for quite a surprise. Suddenly someone rang the doorbell. Putting the gun her was working on down before heading to the living room, just in time to see Leon answer the door.

Leon's jaw dropped as he looked at the woman who stood before him, eyes wide. The woman smiled, suitcase in one hand, kitten in the other, a seductive smile on her lips as she looked at him. "Hello Leon." She said. "Nice to see you again."

**Okay guys I think I updated enough for tonight my back is starting to hurt but I figure a little back pain is worth it. Oh and as for the weird former pairing that was Carlos/Rebecca I used to think they were cute and frankly way back when so did every one else read a few fics actually pretty good too. But yeah…needed to set something up for the Billy/Rebecca pairing along with the Chris/Jill and Leon/Ada pairings hope you enjoy.**


	6. Ada and Explanations

Disclaimer- I only own the plot.

Ada?" Leon questioned eyes wide as he started at the woman that stood in front of him.

"What's the matter Leon?" A voice rumbled from behind him. Leon looked over his shoulder as Barry seeing Claire come down the stairs, hair falling out of its usual ponytail, wearing a baggy tank top and shorts, her clothes for sleeping in. Moving out of the way, revealing a beautiful Asian woman, Claire immediately tensed up, the woman was exactly who Leon described six years ago, an Umbrella spy he had fallen in love with before she had turned on him. Good looks and seductive to boot, grey eyes narrowed, balling her fists, slowly walking down the stairs, stopping at the base of them. Ada eyed the two other people in the room before looking to Leon, who remained staring at her like some moron.

"So, Leon? You gonna introduce us to your friend? Or are you just gonna stand their gaping?" Barry asked good-naturedly.

"Or explain WHY she's here? That IS Ada is it not?" Claire growled, standing at Leon's side. Her heart stopped as this woman glared at her, grey eyes flashing dangerously, Ada had the sudden urge to reach for her weapon, only her weapon was in her suitcase, if this woman did so much as try to attack her she would be able to defend herself yes but somehow Ada just knew, somewhere she'd mess up and this woman would finish her.

"Yes I'm Ada Wong and you're?" She asked, raising and eyebrow at the other woman.

"Claire, Claire Redfield." The woman responded. Ada turned back to Leon, who was getting over his initial shock, blinking a few times before speaking.

"Come inside, I think before we get too comfortable we should let you explain things." Upon saying things Leon had been looking to Claire, who glared at him, shaking her head in disbelief before turning away.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chris sighed, putting the small velvet box away as someone knocked on the door, "Who is it?" he called.

"It's Rebecca, Leon wants us down stairs."

Confused Chris opened the door, looking down at the woman before him. "Any particular reason why?" he asked as Rebecca shrugged her narrowed shoulders. Taking Rebecca's hand and leading her down stairs. Watching as Jill smiled at him as they came to the living room. A woman he never seen before was sitting on the couch, kitten in her lap. "And who is she?" he whispered to Jill, who shrugged her shoulders.

"Former Umbrella spy according to her, says she's here to start a new life, says she has something of interest to us." Claire responded, looking bitter. Chris raised an eyebrow and looked at the woman. She was beautiful he'd have to admit, despite how out of place she looked. Bit unsure of her self too.

"So are you going to explain why you're here? Or are you just going to sit there?" Claire growled. Ignoring the look Chris gave her before shutting up. Arms crossed over her chest. Taking a deep breath Ada looked down at the kitten that was asleep in her lap. Looking up once again.

"The reason I am here is to get away from Umbrella. Needed a change of life, away from Umbrella, from Wesker away from those disgusting experiments. Tired of being…" Ada paused narrowing her eyes, looking at Leon; she couldn't find the right words to describe it.

"Got sick of being Wesker's submissive bitch? Is that it?" Claire spoke up, moving towards her, Ada tensed up as she watched the younger Redfield move toward her before Barry moved in, grabbing the other woman by the shoulders. Pulling her back. Sighing Ada rested against the back of the couch. Before continuing her story.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Wesker looked at the boy in the tube, young probably in his teens. He had been a easy find at Rockford Island. Steve was his name if he was correct. It was only a matter of time before the boy woke up; they had already extracted a viable sample of the virus Alexia had injected into the youth. Not that they needed it now that they had the Plagas, but they if the Umbrella big wigs wanted to pit a monster infected with this virus and a monster infect with the Plagas then Wesker wouldn't want to miss something like that, especially if the Plagas was injected into him. And after that he would disappear, someplace where Umbrella would never find him.

Smirking Wesker turned to the nearest scientist, placing a hand on the mans shoulder. Jumping the scientist turned to Wesker, hands clasped together. "May I help you?" The doctor asked.

"I wanted to know when the boy was to wake up." Wesker said, arms crossed over his chest.

"Um, well…" The doctor said, hand on his chin. Wesker raised an eyebrow at the doctor, tapping his foot impatiently as the doctor struggled to say something. "Uh, the boy's in a coma, we don't know when he'll ACK!!" Angered by this Wesker had lifted the doctor off the ground by this throat. Trying in vain to pry Wesker's hand off his throat.

"You want to repeat that?" Wesker growled, lifting him up higher, the doctors' eyes bulging out of his head as Wesker held tighter. Trying in vain to get the words out as he began to kick, accidentally knocking Wesker's sunglasses off his face. Cracking one of the lenses. Looking back up at the doctor, golden eyes narrowed into tiny slits. Before tossing the doctor into a nearby wall, the back of the doctors' head smashing into a nearby wall. Blood spraying out of his mouth before slumping to the ground, blood smearing down the wall before slumping to the side. Picking up his ruined glasses Wesker sighed before turning away. Maybe things would look up later on if he was lucky.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

There he story was finished, everyone stood there, silent and staring, that is until someone burst out laughing. Looking over her shoulder as Claire sauntered over to her. Resting both arms on the back of the couch, her eyes burning into Ada's, by now Ada was pretty much sick of this woman. "You say that you've left Umbrella, yet you've come here empty handed…so why should we believe you?" Claire growled. As Ada stood up and reached into her pocket. Pulling out a small vile filled with purple liquid. Snatching it from her Claire squinted at it, nearly dropping the vile as she saw the thing she thought was an air bubble twitch before handing it to someone else.

Leon started long and hard at the vile before looking to Ada Questionably. Smiling Ada spoke. "It's the real sample Leon, after seeing you I've had a change of heart."

"But when Wesker realizes-"

"Wesker won't find out, I had a…'friend' so to speak make me a fake."

"But what if he finds out and comes looking?" Leon asked. Ada smirked and said, "I'm good at hiding Leon you should know that." She said walking up to him, placing a hand on his chest. When Chris cleared his throat. Arms crossed over his chest, a small smile on his lips.

"Well miss Ada I know I may sound like I'm rushing things but I suppose you can stay here. That is if there are no objections." Silence then he continued. "Then it's settled, welcome to our little hideout Ada." He stated, before holding out his hand to her. Ada smiled; finally things were beginning to look up.

**Yaaay another update enjoy.**


	7. Claire Vs Ada

Disclaimer-I only own the plot.

"Hey!" Claire spoke, grabbing Ada by her wrist, yanking her back when she tried to follow Leon up the stairs. Turning fully towards Claire.

"Yes?" Ada asked calmly, yanking her arm out of Claire's grip.

"My brother may have let you in, and he may seem to trust you but I don't."

"So what do you want to do about it?" Ada asked.

"A fight outside, right now." Claire growled. Nodding Ada followed Claire outside into the front yard. Tying her hair in her usual style Claire turned to Ada, who was eying her warily. Growling Claire lunged at Ada, her fist smashing into her jaw, causing Ada to stagger, wiping blood from her chin before drawing her fist back, and slugging Claire in the right cheek. Not fazed by this Claire lunged at her again, her foot connecting with Ada's side, dropping to the ground Ada clutched at her throbbing side. Claire standing above her, looking smug, which is until Ada's fist connected with her chin, knocking Claire back.

Growling Ada then was struck in her right cheek once again, as Claire foot connected with the side of her head, blood trickling down her forehead. Wiping it off with the back of her hand, as Claire's foot connected wit her stomach. Groaning Ada dropped onto one knee, trying to catch her breath, when Claire brought her foot down on the back of her head. Leon all the while was standing in the door way, watching in awe as his best friend and a woman he loved duke it out in the front yard, he had been surprised that they hadn't succeeded in exciting those two guard dogs that lay sleeping in one part of the yard. Wincing as Ada's foot connected with Claire's lower jaw, staggering Claire rubbed at her sore jaw, glaring sourly at Ada, as Ada's fist smashed into her nose blood dribbling down her lips, as Claire advanced. Ada's knee slamming into her gut, then her face, this fight went on for another couple of minutes when-

"Enough!" Barry yelled, suddenly standing beside Leon, making the younger man jump. Stopping the two women glared at Barry, both bloody and bruised and breathing heavily. Blood droplets dripping onto the sidewalk as Barry grabbed both of them by their arms and dragged them into the house, shoving Leon out of the way as he did so. Barry then continued up the stairs toward his room, Leon didn't dare follow, he knew first hand that Barry could be scary.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chris sighed as he peered out at the second story window at his sister and the newcomer fighting in the front yard. Jill stood beside him, rolling her eyes.

"Jeez your sister has to learn to cool off. But then again I don't think we'd be able to call her Redfield if she was calm and collected. Now would we?" Jill said, a smirk on her lips, grinning Chris turned to Jill, wrapping his arms around her waist. Inching his face closer to hers, until his lips brushed gently against her cheek. Sighing Jill placed both hands on his cheeks and pressed her lips to his in a firm kiss. Sighing contently Chris deepened the kiss before Jill pulled away abruptly. Looking confused, Chris reached out to touch Jill's shoulder, when she quickly moved out of his grasp. "Jill is something wrong, you've been becoming more and more distant these days. Listen if it's about my smoking I'm trying to quit, it's just all this stress with Umbrella…" Jill shook her head in disbelief before moving away from him some more.

"No it's nothing I'm just in a bad mood these days." Jill said, walking back towards the window. Chris following her.

"Hormones huh? Then I guess I should make sure you don't get your hands on anything to throw at me huh?" Chris said jokingly as Jill just smiled. Somewhere down the hall they heard a door slam and someone stomp down the hall. Opening their door they saw Claire nursing her busted nose and head for the front door.

"Where are you going?" Jill called out to her a Claire grabbed for her helmet. "For a ride." Was all she said before slamming the door shut. Rolling his eyes Chris retreated to his room, sitting at his computer as Jill headed to the kitchen.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ada groaned as she washed the dried blood from her face, when someone knocked on the door, opening it she sighed in relief when she saw Leon standing there, thankful that it wasn't Redfield. "You okay?" He asked, stepping into the bathroom, closing the door behind him as he did so.

"Yeah, I've been through worst things than some woman who can't trust me as far as she can throw me." Ada said, tending to the cuts on her face, grimacing at the bruise forming around her left eye.

"Yeah Claire is a bit untrustworthy of newcomers, don't know who can be with Umbrella nowadays." Leon says as he places a band aid on particularly nasty gash under her right eye. "Like her brother, both got short fuses. Got to be careful around both of them." Leon said as he finished his work. "You should of come back with me when you had the chance." He added, sitting on the edge of the tub, hands in his lap.

"I could've but then Wesker would've been after me." Ada stated heading for the door, a sudden sense of dread began to form in the pit of her stomach as she tried to tell him more, that as soon as Wesker found out about the Plagas sample being a fake he would come looking for her and she would probably have to disappear once again as much as she hated it. But she couldn't she just couldn't tell him. She would rather have him not know that to have to hurt him if he tried to stop her. Giving him one last look before leaving the bathroom to talk to Chris, he said she could stay here but where would she sleep? Maybe he would stick her with one of the other tenants. Jumping when something soft rubbed against her leg. Looking down she saw the kitty she had brought with her.

Mewing as Ada lifted it up, holding it against her chest. "But before all that you need a name." Lifting its tail, she smiled, a female not that she had a problem with that its just she usually had a hard time naming animals under her care. Continuing to look down at the orange and white kitten she headed to Chris' room.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Who was he? He couldn't remember, all he could red member was a young woman with red hair tied in a ponytail…then everything went black. Next thing he remembered was a blurry image of a man with blonde hair and sunglasses, looking in at him in this tube of liquid he was floating in. Now he was alone and with no way of getting out of this thing. That is until someone stepped out of the shadows.

"Ah," the figure said, "Glad to see you finally come out of your coma." He looked down at this person with a clueless expression on his face, it was then this person chuckled, removing his sunglasses. "I bet you're wondering who I am and also who you are huh?" A crooked grin crept across this persons face. Nodding he waited for this person to respond. "Well I'm Albert Wesker your new employer. And you…" he said turning back to him, "Are Steve Burnside, someone who is very valuable to me." Wesker added, placing his hand on the glass as Steve stared at him, wondering if he should trust this man as the liquid drained from the tube.


	8. Marmalade

**Disclaimer- I own NOTHING! I only own the plot. Everything else belongs to the ever awesome Capcom. So please R/r. Constructive criticism very welcome :)**

Who was he? Where did he come from? Why was he here? All these questions running through his head, his entire body hurt as he lay on the cold medical table. A blonde man with dark sunglasses over him. Arms crossed over his chest as he looked him over, a disapproving frown on his face.

"Who are you?" He murmured, rubbing his face, pushing strands of wet hair away from his face. It was then he realized how cold he was.

"I'm your new boss, Mr Burnside." The man answered, pushing those ever present sunglasses back up onto his nose.

"My...new boss? Just what the hell do you mean?" He said with a shrug of his shoulders, suppressing the urge to shiver.

The man with the sunglasses pinched the bridge of his nose. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Goddamn cat nearly stepped on the little fur ball." Chris muttered as the little orange and white kitten darted out from underneath his feet. The kitten in question stared at him for a brief second before darting around the corner.

"You're one crazy cat." Chris added, shrugging his shoulders, one day the little guy was going to end up getting squished or something. Chris was instantly reminded of a time back when he and Claire were just kids when Claire had brought home a stray black and white kitten. Of course after much harassment from both him and Claire their parents had soon given in and let them keep it. Much to his amusement when he had come home from school to find the kitten had fallen into the toilet and proceeded to cry for help until someone had come home.

Smirking Chris shook his head as he peered out of the kitchen doorway.

"Hey miss Wong, your little kitty have a name?" Looking up from her book, Ada then looked to the kitten who, at the moment was currently clawing at the arm of the couch she was sitting on. Reaching down she plucked up the little kitten and examined it.

"Hmmm a female." She murmured, stroking its fur. As Chris peered from the kitchen once again.

"Maybe you should name it Peaches." He suggested shrugging his shoulders.

"How about...no, "Ada said then looked down at the kitten who was now asleep in her arms. "Hmm, how about Marmalade?" She said. Chris only shrugged and retreated back into the kitchen, while Marmalade seeming satisfied with her new name leaped out of Ada's arms and disappeared around the corner, doing whatever she did when no one was looking. Smiling Ada watched as she disappeared, when she heard someone come down the stairs, looking up she groaned, seeing Claire standing before her.

The younger Redfield sneered at her as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail before moving to the kitchen to talk with her brother.

Morning everybody." Leon greeted as he came down the stairs. Nodding to Ada before heading into the kitchen and pouring himself some orange juice. Ada smirked as she heard Claire scold Leon when he accidentally spill some juice on the floor. Sighing she then went to the closet by the stairs and retrieved the mop, before handing it to him.

Ada sighed before closing her book, fingers brushing against the cover before placing it on the arm of her couch. Standing up she headed to the kitchen, seeing Leon moping up the orange juice as Chris and Claire sat at the table. Claire sitting next to her brother a bowl of corn flakes in front of her untouched. Her resting her head against her hand, obviously lost in thought until Ada stepped into the room. Ignoring the dirty look she was getting from her Ada moved past Leon moved past Leon and grabbed some raisin brand and a bowl, moving past Chris to the fridge as she heard some else come down the stairs, yawning tiredly.

"Morning sweetheart!" Chris greeted, as Jill plopped down beside him. Looking a little pale she smiled at him as she leaned against his shoulder. Ignoring the concerned look he gave her as he placed a hand on her forehead. "You okay babe? You don't look so hot.

Jill was about to answer him when her eyes widened, leaping up from the table and dart towards the bathroom, door slamming shut behind her. Chris looked to Claire, who raised an eyebrow and said:

"Flu's going around, maybe she's got it...or maybe..." She trailed off with an evil smirk.

Chris looked at her for a bit, then his eyes widened at what she was hinting at. "Hey wait you don't mean." All the colour had drained from poor Chris' face by this time, making Claire snicker. Chris stood up from the table, head in his hands. "B-but she can't be...I mean, not that I don't want her to, it's just that-"

"Anyone ever tell you that you jump to assumptions too easily, not to mention get stressed out over it." A new voice spoke up, leaning against the door frame was Billy. Wearing an olive green t-shirt and black boxers, his PJ's obviously, black hair uncombed and sticking up in different directions, and there were dark circles under his eyes. A sign that he hadn't gotten much sleep last night.

"Boy Billy you look like shit, nightmare? Or just couldn't sleep?" Claire asked.

"Spent all night in Rebecca's, by her request of course." He answered.

"She still suffers from those nightmares?" Claire asked, placing her bowl in the sink to be washed later. Billy nodded, running a hand through his unwashed hair. "Still hasn't gotten over it huh?" Claire asked again, standing beside him, Billy shook his head.

"Then again neither would I if someone I loved died in such a horrible fashion." He said.

"So would any of us, but Rebecca I worry about." Chris said sipping his coffee.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Billy asked.

"You remember when Bravo team went into Arklay forest to investigate a string of murders? Surely she has told you about it no?" Chris asked.

Billy thought for a second, his mind going back to six years, when he had first met her on that train, to when he had found her crouched over the body of her dead comrade Edward. Tears glistening in his eyes. It was then he had asked her what happened, of course she had told him, her eyes never leaving Edward's bloody body. Snapping back to reality, Billy looked up at Chris, who was looking up at him expectantly.

"Yeah I heard she ended up being the only survivor of Bravo team. She was pretty close to them huh?" Chris nodded and finished off his coffee before standing up.

"Then again we were pretty much one big freakin' family. Some of them were my best friends." Placing his dishes in the sink and walked over to Billy and placed a hand on Billy's shoulder. "But now that she lost Carlos, Rebecca feels that she has nothing to live for, she might..." Chris paused, swallowing. Placing a hand over top of his Billy knew where he was going. Giving him a small smile Billy nodded, Chris smiled back at him and moved past him towards the bathroom. As Jill finally stepped out, wiping her mouth.

Taking a deep breath Billy headed up the stairs to her room.

Rebecca stretched, having kicked the covers off her bed at sometime during the night, leaving her in only her pink nightgown. That had been a gift from Carlos for her birthday. Which happened to be a little too big for her, the straps had kept slipping off her narrow shoulders. Standing up Rebecca headed to her door, but not before grabbing the towel that lay discarded on the floor next to her computer desk. Opening the door, jumping slightly, seeing Billy standing there.

"Morning!" She greeted, trying to sound cheerful but failed horribly.

"Morning." Billy greeted stepping into the room and shutting the door behind him as he did so.

Surprised, all Rebecca could do was star at her now closed door, at the 'cattitude' poster that was taped there before looking at Billy. The ex-soldier stood beside her, arms crossed over his chest.

"Is...there something you needed Billy?" she ashed, tilting her head to one side, brushing strands of red hair out of her eyes.

Billy looked away from a moment, taking a deep breath before looking back at her, slowly he moved toward her. Reaching out to her tentatively as if she were an animal that was afraid of every sudden movement. Gently he took her tiny hands in his massive ones, turning them over, examining them.

"Looking for something?" Rebecca asked. "Self inflicted wounds perhaps?" Yanking her hands out of his grasp. Billy sighed though clenched teeth, of course she would find out what he was doing, she wasn't an idiot, she knew everybody was worried.

Rebecca barely came out her room these days, and when she would she barely said a word to anybody aside from Billy. Billy it seemed would be the only one Rebecca would confide in. Rebecca looked up at him, green eyes burning into his blue ones.

"Listen Rebecca-"

"So, who sent you up here? Chris? Claire? Or maybe it was Jill." Rebecca said, cutting him off. Billy looked at her, completely off guard by that question. Regaining his composure Billy cleared his throat.

"Nobody , I came up here of my own accord."

"It was Chris wasn't it?" Rebecca asked, a sneered on her face. "You know I don't care if he's the leader of our little rag tag team here Billy. It doesn't mean he has to butt into peoples personal lives you know." She snarled and headed for the door, when Billy intercepted her, leaning against the door barring her from any escape.

"Billy, move." She demanded, trying to push him out of the way.

But Billy was a lot larger than she was and a lot stronger. Sighing Billy placed his hands on her shoulders, only to have her pull away. Wanting to get as far away from him as humanly possible. Knowing full well what he was up to. But she had no intention of letting him have his way.

"'Becca we need to talk, and I mean now. There's no way you're going to worm out of this, because I'm not the only one concerned about you, you know." Billy said.

"You know something, Billy." Rebecca snapped. Not looking at him, her hands on her hips, head down.

"What?" he asked, hoping she was ready to open up to him.

"I honest don't _care _if you guys are worried or not." She snarled, turning fully toward him, eyes flashing angrily. "I'm _sad _about Carlos and I miss him. Hell if I could turn back time time I would! I would have rather sacrificed myself for him. But just because I'm a little depressed as _anyone _in this goddamned team would be if they were in my shoes. Doesn't mean I need someone to babysit me just in case I decide off myself. Or make a big deal if I accidentally cut myself doing something simple like the dishes. God the person I love is dead, the way I'm acting, Billy is normal, give me my space!"

Billy remained by the door, surprised by this sudden door outburst. "Rebecca-" he started but she cut him off. Green eyes flashing angrily, tiny hands clenched.

"The only time...you guys need to be worried about me is if I act too overly happy when he died. So please...just leave me alone until then. But please leave," she said, pointing to her door. "Now!"

Stunned Billy slowly nodded and turned toward the door, but before leaving he asked: "So Rebecca, you feel better now that you got that off your chest?"

Swallowing Rebecca nodded and plopped down on her bed. Billy nodded, giving her a small smile as he glanced over his shoulder at her. Before leaving, once she was alone Rebecca collapsed onto her bed, staring up at the ceiling. Still in her night clothes.

"Maybe," she murmured. "Maybe it is time for me to move on...I'll only end up pushing my friends away if this continues." Pushing herself up Rebecca stood up and moved to her dresser. Picking out her outfit for today.

_Time to move on, _she thought to herself. _Time to move on. _

* * *

He still didn't understand, why couldn't he remember? No matter how many times the blonde man with the sunglasses told he still didn't understand. What bothered him the most was that woman that haunted his thoughts. A woman about nineteen, wearing her reddish brown hair in a pony tail, icy blue eyes burned into his mind. Who was she? Looking back at the blonde man he wondered if he should confide in the man about his recent memory. But something told him not to, that this guy couldn't be trusted. As the man in question looked down at him with a faint smirk on his face, arms crossed over his chest.

Something about him was just wrong. Something about this whole predicament was wrong.

"Having a hard time trying to comprehend what I am telling you?" The man said, leaning over him slightly. Snapping the boy back to reality Steve shook his head. "Good then get dressed, we have plenty of work to do." The man said as he turned away from him as he got dressed in a plain white dress shirt and black pants. Followed by socks and shoes. Once he was done the blonde man turned to him, looking him up and down. "Follow me." He commanded, leaving no room for argument as he headed for the door on the far left.

Steve had to run to catch up with him. The man seemed feels Steve's eyes on him as he turned around once more.

"I feel you more or less have a question for me, correct?"

Steve nodded and the man rolled his eyes, if it wasn't for those damned glasses Steve would have seen him roll his eyes.

"Fine what is it?"

"Who are you? More importantly what do you want with me? And another question what is up with those fugly ass sunglasses you wear?" Steve asked, noticing the man scowl. "You trying to be some Terminator wanna be? Or just a badass, 'cause dude you fail-" he was instantly cut off as the man grabbed him by the throat and slammed him against the wall, hard. Gasping Steve clawed at his hand, trying to break free.

"You ask too many questions, boy." The man snarled, his grip tightening, causing Steve to struggle more. "First of all my name is Albert Wesker, I'll be your new boss, and in _other _circumstances your worst nightmare. As for what we want with you the answer Mister Burnside is quite simple. You have something inside of you that is of great interest to us, something _we _want. As for why I wear these sunglasses." The man removed his glasses with his free hand, revealing the reddish-yellow cats eyes, the pupils were slits. _So that's the reason for the sunglasses. _Steve thought, _dude has cats eyes._

"Now no more questions Mister Burnside. I have no intention of killing you...yet." As he said that he let him go, Steve gasped, rubbing his sore throat. Then followed after Wesker into one of the labs, noticing several large tanks, much like the one he had woken up in, slowly he moved toward one of the tanks.

Peering into into one as Wesker watched from the side. Squinting he moved a little closer, eyes widening when he realized what it was, leaping back in fright.

"What the hell?" He whispered, not able to tear his eyes from what he saw, his heart thundering.

It was a man...or it had been at one point, now it was more like a monster. Its skin had turned grey with fresh red sores all over its body, skin and muscle missing from its nose all the way down to its lower jaw. Giving in a skeletal look, on its right hand instead of fingers were long six inch claws that occasional twitched in it drug induced sleep. On top of its shoulder, staring at him was the things eye, large, the size of a large dinner plate. Wesker merely chuckled and moved to stand beside Steve, looking at the creature, admiration shining in his eyes.

"Beautiful, isn't he?" He asked, pressed a gloved hand against the cold glass. "What you are looking at Mister Burnside," he said. "is one Umbrella's finest creations, remarkable isn't it, what we do here, what we are capable of creating. Soon my dear boy you will see everything that this organization is capable of. Soon we will show you what you are capable of."

Confused Steve turned fully to Wesker, who grabbed him by his arm and dragged Steve away. Still shaken by what he had just seen and felt his heart sink. What was going to happen to him? Was he going to end up like that? Like some unidentifiable creature. Some blood thirsty killing machine that had no emotions, to be unaware of its actions? Steve took a deep breath, no, no he wouldn't let himself become...that. He wouldn't let these people turn him into a monster, he would rather die trying to escape this place than that. And that is what he intended to do. Narrowing his eyes Steve looked at Wesker's back, he'd kill this man if he had to, but either way he had to get out of here.

**Here you go been a while since I updated this story, but lo and behold a new chapter. The only chapter I may get up, because I'm going to the Anime convention with a few of my friends next week. **


	9. Guess Who!

**Disclaimer-I own none of these awesome characters. Capcom does. I only thought up this story that involved these characters. R/r**

She was finally here, suitcases in hand, wind blowing through her hair Sherry Birkin looked at the paper in her hand, it had the address to where Claire and the others were now living. Now eighteen Sherry was no longer the scared little twelve year old that Claire and Leon had known when they first met her in Raccoon City all those years ago. Sure she looked the same, though instead of the cute little sailor suit she had worn in Raccoon City. She now wore a tight black t-shirt with a silver skull and cross bones across the chest. Along with flared blue jeans with tears in the knees. Followed with black and red sneakers, her blonde hair now went down to the middle of her back.

Stretching Sherry picked up her suitcases, nearly toppling over when someone smashed into her from behind as the exited the airport. Rummaging through her pocket, double checking the address once again in the last five minutes as she headed for the cab that was parked a few feet away. _Boy are Claire and the others going to be surprised when they see me. _She thought, entering the cab and giving the driver the address, resting her head against the head rest. The cab driver glanced at her every now and again.

Her thoughts went back to six years ago, back when she was a scared twelve year old trapped in a zombie infested city, a girl that clung to the awesome Claire Redfeild as the fought their way through the city. Sherry wondered if Claire would recognize her. If fact Sherry wondered if Claire was the same as she had remembered her. With her hair pulled back into a pony tail, soft blue eyes that drew Sherry in, that smile she would give her that told her things would be alright no matter what happened. She still had Claire's old vest, the one she had given Sherry when they were on the tram, when she had been sick.

She had taken it with her, the vest itself lay nestled on top of everything else in her suitcase. She had kept the vest for so long, hugging it close to her when Claire had first left her at her aunts, remembering the nights when she would cry herself to sleep. Oh how she had missed Claire and...Leon. Sherry couldn't help but blush at the thought of Leon S Kennedy, wondering if the rookie cop she remembered accompanying them on the train out of the city was still the same. She remembered having the biggest crush on him. An childish, innocent little crush that was all that was. Lifting her head Sherry looked out the passenger side window, resting her head against the glass.

"Miss are you alright?" the cab driver asked.

Turning to look at the cabby Sherry slowly nodded her head, giving him a small smile.

"Jet lag." She mumbled, nodding the cab driver turned his attention back to the road. Sherry turned her attention back to the window.

* * *

Sweat trickled down Claire's face as she ran a hand through her hair, continuing to throw punches at her punching back, music blaring from her computer. _Goddamn bitch! _She thought, as she threw another punch. _Why does she have to be here? Why did she have to show up again? _Sweat continued to cascade down her arms and face, the white undershirt she wore now clung to her, when someone knocked on her door, interrupting her from her thoughts. Growling in frustration Claire abandoned her punching bag and headed for the door. Sighing she opened it, upon seeing who was at the door she fought the urge to close the door immediately after opening it. Seeing Leon leaning against the door frame, wearing a dark blue t-shirt with the words R.P.D embroidered on the front on it.

Claire couldn't help but admire how it hugged his upper torso, leaving nothing to the imagination.

"Hey Claire," he greeted, "can I come in?" Not waiting for a reply he stepped past her into her room and looked around, eyeing several music posters adorning her walls. Before looking to her unmade bed, intentionally ignoring the pair of discarded underwear that hung off one corner of the head board.

His eyes then settled on the smile pile of stuffed animals on said head board.

"Jeez, Claire," he muttered, picking up one of the stuffed animals, a small pink pig and turned it over in his hands. "No matter how bad ass and tough you are, no matter how much ass you kick you truly are still a girl underneath it all. A girl with a love for cute cuddly stuffed animals" He emphasized thr last part by shaking the pig at her playfully.

Grinning Claire snatched the pig from Leon and tossed it back on her bed. _That's not the only thing I love, _she thought solemnly as she watched Leon continue to move about her room, looking around. Eyeing her bookcase, hands on his hips.

"What!" He said in mock surprise looking over his shoulder at her. "No erotic romance novels, or how about those corny romance novels where the guys total losers with cheesy pick up lines?" he asked turning back to her collection.

"Sorry Leon I left all my erotic novels back in Raccoon City." Claire said moving to stand beside him. "Leon...as much as I enjoy your company, is there a real reason for why you're here?"

Sighing Leon turned to face Claire, arms crossed, chewing on his bottom lip. "Claire, what's going on?" He asked, his eyes staring into hers. Taking back Claire looked up at him head tilted to oneside.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Raising an eyebrow at him.

Leon rolled his eyes and placed both his hands on her shoulders, leaning forward a bit. Claire tensed at his touch.

"You _know _what I mean, Claire. Don't play stupid." Scowling Claire looked away for a moment. Then turned back to him, swatting his hands away.

"What is it with her Leon?" She asked. Surprised Leon took a step back.

"Claire?"

"I mean yes you and her hand something back in Raccoon City granted. I'm sure shit like that happens all the time." Claire's voice softened, lowering her head. As Leon nodded in agreement, wondering what she was getting at. "In _action _movies, Goddammit Leon Raccoon City was a zombie infested city. Shit like that isn't supposed to happen, besides does she not work for Umbrella-"

"She did Claire," Leon snapped. "But I think she wouldn't be here if she hadn't wanted it, and if she was still working for Umbrella I sincerely doubt she'd bring the real virus sample with her.

"Big fucking whoop." Claire snarled, that doesn't mean shit." By now Leon was getting just a bit irritated at where this was going but kept his mouth shut. "You barely knew her a couple of days, _hardly _a long enough time period to supposedly fall in love with her."

"Like you and Steve?" Leon replied angrily. Surprising Claire her eyes widening. "How long did it take for you to fall in love with him? Hmm I doubt you can judge me and Ada, besides..."Leon paused, placing his hands on her shoulders once again. Claire stood there watching him, surprised at he would bring up Steve like that.

Looking down Claire's thoughts went back to that time on Rockford Island. Remembering the young, red headed seventeen year old boy, a fellow prisoner on the Island. When she had first met him she thought him a immature, distrustful brat. Who more than one occasion saved her, once from one of Umbrella's creations and another time from Alfred Ashford, the maniacal twin of Alexia Ashford.

Remembering when they crash landed in Antarctica, both had to climb out of the wrecked plane, Steve had dropped down first onto the walkway below, Claire was next, knocking Steve down as she did so. For the longest moment she lay on top of him staring at each other for another moment before Claire climbed off of him. The moment had past. Claire snapped out of her reverie as she looked back up at Leon, the man stood before her with his arms crossed. Adverting her eyes, she really shouldn't blame Leon, she had pretty much been the same way with Steve. Only Steve hadn't been Umbrella while Ada was, Steve was gone, as should Ada be, because Claire needed to forget Steve.

She needed Leon to help her forget. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, tearing her eyes the floor and slowly moved to the door. Opening it to reveal Chris standing there, the older Redfeild eyed the two suspiciously, eyes flickering from Claire to Leon to Claire again. Before pushing past her to enter the room.

"Something you need Chris?" Claire asked, closing the door behind her.

"Just wondering what you two were up to." He said.

"Well Chris even though it looks like me and Claire were in midst of a conversation we were really having sex." Leon spoke up.

Chris glared at Leon before turning to Claire, who merely snickered at Leon's comment. Sighing Chris rolled his eyes, as Claire looked from her brother to her best friend. Despite the years they've been together Leon still managed to get under Chris' skin from time to time. Only this time Chris wasn't tempted to slug him. But as the years passed by Chris finally began to mellow out when it came to Leon and his jokes, eventually tolerating the younger man.

Suddenly the door bell rang. Sighing Claire moved to her door, and with one final glance at the two before exiting the room and headed down stairs to the front door. As the door bell chimed again, unlocking the door Claire hoped it wasn't another door to door salesman. Opening it Claire froze, eyes fixed on the person standing before her.

"Hi Claire!" The girl greeted. "Long time no see." Blinking Claire took a step forward.

"Sherry?" she asked, placing a hand on the girls shoulder.

"In the flesh." Sherry said, smiling, as Claire pulled her into a tight hug.

"Oh my god sweetie it's been so long look at you." Claire said holding her at arms length, looking her up and down.

"And you too Claire" Sherry said, giving her friend the once over. "Been what? Two years since I've last seen you and you haven't changed a bit."

"Claire?" a new voice spoke up. "Who is it?"

Recognizing it Sherry couldn't help but grin as as Leon came into view. Crystal blue eyes widening as they settled on Sherry, a silly smile forming on his lips as Sherry leaped into his arms, hugging him tight, burying her face in his chest. "Hi Leon." She murmured.

"Sherry!" He exclaimed, wrapping his arms around her. "Long time no see kiddo."

After a moment she finally let him go. "When did you get here?" he asked, noticing her suitcases at her sides before moving to grab them and headed inside, followed by Claire and Sherry.

"Just now." She answered.

"But when did you arrive in the city, hell why did you call? We would have come and picked you up." Claire said, sitting down next to Sherry on the couch.

"Well I could have but that would have ruined the surprise." Sherry said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"And what a pleasant surprise indeed." Leon said, ruffling her hair, before sitting down on her other side.

"So what's new with you anyway?" he asked, "going to school? Working?"

"Working at the moment," Sherry answered. "School hasn't started yet."

"Still living with your Aunt?" Claire asked.

Nodding Sherry smiled, looking about the room, eyes widening as she looked toward the T.V, shooting up from her seat between the two. Claire and Leon shot each other a confused look as Sherry knelt down in front of one of the shelves sitting next to the T.V. Eyeing all the PS2 games on the shelf. Leon couldn't help but grin as Claire rolled her eyes.

"Sweet!" Sherry exclaimed, snatching a game off the shelf.

Leon chuckled, walking up to Sherry and snatching the game from her hands, waving it in front of her face. "Before you get too involved in this maybe we should get a room ready for you." He said, helping her up.

The girl grabbed one of her bags and Leon grabbed the other, leading her up the stairs. Sighing Claire watched the two of them head up the stairs, her good mood returning.

* * *

Steve stared at the wall in front of him, shortly after Wesker had shown him around the blonde man then showed him to his room. Before locking the door behind him. Steve looked around the room, unless somebody came by and unlocked the door he had no way of escaping. Noticing a small cot in one corner of the room served as his bed, at least until they could find something better for him. Steve refrained from any snide remarks when Wesker had told him this, not wanting to deal with him right now.

Walking around the room, he noticed a sink occupying another corner, he was satisfied to find it worked find, a small cracked mirror sat above it, his heart skipped a beat as he caught sight of his reflection. At first glance everything seemed normal, except for his eyes, even though they weren't exactly like Wesker's they had the same blue colour he remembered them having. The only difference were the cat-like pupils. Anger swelling inside him Steve balled up his fist and smashed the mirror, shards of glass becoming imbedded in his fist, blood dripped into the sink. Gently shaking his injured hand he made his way to the cot and sat down. Beginning the slow task of removing the shards. Dropping one of the shards in surprise as he looked down at the cut as it slowly began to heal and finally closed up.

Brushing his thumb over the area where the cut had been, wiping away the access blood. Finding no scar or any indication that he had been hurt in the first place. _My god what's happening to me? _He thought, as he continued to pull the rest of the glass out of his hand, each and every cut healed up. He was in the process of wiping the blood off his hands when the door swung open, revealing Wesker and a young female lab assistant. Who was busying herself scribbling something on her clip board.

"Well Mister Burnside," Wesker spoke up, smirking. "I see you've been keeping yourself preoccupied, and not to mention finding out some of your...talents. Fascinating isn't it?"

"Fascinating isn't exactly the word I was looking for." Steve snarled.

Raising an eyebrow at him Wesker crossed his arms. "Oh really? How would you describe this then? Amazing? Extraordinary? Or how about-"

"How about fucked up?" Steve said. Wesker only chuckled and shook his head.

"Say what you want Mister Burnside, but you will soon learn to appreciate your new abilities. Clarissa?" he said, turning to the young woman beside him.

Jumping slightly the young woman looked up from her clipboard, she looked up at Wesker as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Clarissa I would like you to meet Steve Burnside. Mister Burnside this is Clarissa Hughes, she'll be assisting me in observing you. Well mostly she'll be reporting back to me on her observations but I think you get the point, right?"

Nodding Steve looked to the young woman, she couldn't have been more than twenty at least. Raven black hair tied into a tight bun, strands of hair brushing against her forehead every once in a while, forcing her to tuck it behind her ear. As she did Steve noticed the small spider wed tattoo on her wrist, her eyes a deep green and she had more piercings than he could count.

"I do hope that the two of you get along just fine." And with that Wesker was gone. Looking up again Clarissa sighed and rolled her eyes, setting the pen and clipboard down.

"I thought he'd never leave." She sighed, her gaze fix on the door, as if expecting Wesker to come waltzing in again.

"Dude freak you out too?" Steve asked. Clarissa nodded and began unbuttoning her white labcoat. Revealing a tight black tank top and a pair of ripped blue jeans.

"Anyhoo..." Clarissa paused, biting her lip, trying to think of something to say.

"How long have you been working for Umbrella?" Steve asked.

Clarissa continued to chew on her lip, seeming in deep thought. "For about six years, why?" she asked, not turning her attention to Steve.

"Just making conversation, sorry." he apologized.

"No need to be sorry." She said. "So...you're a B.O.W too huh? You know what don't answer that it's kinda obvious you are." Clarissa said, stopping him from answering. Steve only watched her, waiting for her to do something aside from sit there.

_Maybe, _Steve thought. _Maybe if I can get this girl to trust me, then maybe she can help me._

* * *

Wesker sighed, cigarette dangling from parted lips as he rummaged through the pockets of his suit, looking for a lighter. In a hour or so he would have to return to the labs to obtain the Plagas sample from the scientists down stairs. Grinning he pulled the lighter from his pocket, lighting his cigarette and stepped outside. The wind blowing through his hair, it would only be a matter of time before he became stronger. And then he would stop Chris and the rest once and for all. Then when he succeeded he would do away with the conniving bitch Ada Wong.

_Speaking of which, _Wesker thought, frowning around his cigarette, taking a drag. _Wher has she taken off to? _Under normal circumstances he wouldn't give a fuck whether or not Ada lived or died. But he knew how that woman worked, part of him was suspicious that she had taken off right after she retrieved the sample for them, something was up. Something told him it had to do with Leon, he assumed she had taken off to find him once again for reasons Wesker couldn't bother to understand, human emotions weren't his thing.

If there were emotions involved in this thing anyway, for all he knew was that Ada was going to use Leon to get what she wanted and then come crawling back. Taking one last drag from his cigarette Wesker flicked the butt away, before returning inside. And was greeted by one of the head scientists.

"You have news for me?" Wesker asked, walking up to the man, as the scientist adjusted his thick glasses.

"Um, sir we have sort of a problem..." the man trailed off, swallowing when Wesker scowled at him, moving just a little bit closer to the man.

"What kind of problem?" he urged.

"W-well..." the man stammered, slipping a hand into his breast pocket, pulling out the Plagas sample Ada had retrieved and held it out for Wesker. "When my men and I examined this sample further we found out something..."

"And that is?" Wesker was slowly getting impatient with each passing moment.

"I-it's fake sir." The scientist said finally. Wesker stood there for a moment, letting what the scientist said sink in before taking a deep breath.

"So Ada retrieved a fake sample."

"No sir, my guess is that this," he held up the vial. "Is a duplicate."

Wesker growled through clenched teeth, snatching the vial from the man, tearing his sunglasses from his face and looked down at the vile. Cracks forming in the glass as his grip tightened on it. His eyes glowing a dark red, jaw clenched he paid no heed to the scientist as he scampered awya with his tail between his legs.

"Ada..." he growled out, his entire body trembling. "This...is the last time you betray me!" He screamed, the vile shattering in his hand, purple liquid dribbling down his glove. Pooling on the ground.

Breathing deeply he growled. He would make her pay dearly for this. _She going to suffer for this. I'm going to make that bitch beg for mercy. _A slow smile crept to his face as he finally calmed down. _Try and hide all you want Miss Wong. Eventually I will find you, even if I have to kill your beloved Mister Kennedy to get to you you will not escape me, you will suffer for it. _Dropping what was left of the vial, Wesker headed down the halls, towards his office, he had to make a few calls.

**Well I guess I was wrong when I said that chapter 8 would be the only chapter I'd get up before the convention. Which is today since it is now 12:59 and I need to go to bed. Constructive criticism appreciated by the way sorry for this story going a bit slow, don't want to rush things.**


	10. Ada Vs Claire Again

**Disclaimer- I only own the plot, everything else belongs to Capcom. **

Sherry sighed, smiling at Claire who was currently lounging on the couch, the older women eyed her tiredly. A small smile on her lips, her eyes were then suddenly fixated on Leon. Who was currently setting up the playstation, brow furrowed in concentration. Biting her lip Sherry walked over and plopped herself down next to Claire.

"So Claire," she started, admiring her nails. "Any guys in your life?" Claire grinned and sat up.

"Plenty," she stated, a mischievous grin on her face.

"Plenty?" Sherry said astonished, raising an eyebrow. "Man Claire I knew the guys saw you as hot but man... You must have them lining up for your phone number. Anybody I know?" she asked, inching closer to Claire, who wrapped her arm around Sherry's shoulders.

Claire grinned the mischievous glint in her eyes. "Well there's my brother Chris, and Billy, Barry, Leon and-"

"NO I mean a special someone like a boyfriend!"

"Oh!" Claire said, "well why didn't you say that, the answer is no." She said chuckling. "How about you Sherry? Any boys tripping over themselves to impress you?"

"Nah, half of them are more interested in these," she said pointing at her chest, "then looking me in the eye."

Claire rolled her eyes. "I kinda know how you feel Sherry, men are such pigs..." Claire trailed, noticing Leon was staring at her with a hurt look on his face. A game controller in hand. "Eh, no offence to you Leon." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"Claire I'm hurt we men aren't _that _bad, I for one am not a pervert...despite the fact that I walked in on you in the shower three times a long time ago. But after a few missing teeth and black eyes later, followed by death threats from your brother Barry finally installed a lock on the bathroom door, and since then there have been no more accidents." Leon said offended.

"Well had you have knocked I wouldn't have been surprised, hence there would have been no injuries." Claire shot back, chuckling.

"Well excuse me for assuming you were Chris." Leon shot back, rolling his eyes. Both Claire and Sherry's jaw dropped. Noticing the sudden silence he looked from Claire to Sherry to Claire again. "What?"

Giggling Sherry stood up and wrapped an arm around Leon's shoulders. "Well, well, Leon," she smirked." Never thought you'd swing that way, so does Chris know how you feel?" Leon rolled his eyes, same old Sherry always trying to get a rise out of him. Snickering he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Nah, I'm trying to avoid getting any more black eyes, and no I'm not interested in Chris OR any other guy. I already have a special someone, would you like to meet her?" Leon asked.

At first Sherry was confused, she had always assumed that he and Claire would get together, but judging by the lovestruck look on his face and the resentful look on Claire's she was wrong.

"Hey Ada, come down here for a sec." Leon yelled up the stairs without waiting for Sherry to respond. Sherry merely shrugged her shoulders as she plopped back down next to Claire, as a Asian woman came down the stairs. Her attention was soon on focused on the woman, her eyes widening.

Silky black hair barely went past her jaw framed her face, a small mysterious smile on her lips. She now wore a tight black t-shirt and blue jeans. Her dark eyes lighting up when she saw Sherry. Sherry felt her jaw drop, it was her. The woman who had stolen her locket from her back in Raccoon City. Slowly standing up Sherry made her way to the woman, stopping only when she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"You..." Ada started, continuing her slow decent down the stairs toward the girl.

"We finally meet again after so long." Sherry said quietly, a small smile on her lips, leaving Claire and Leon looking to each other confused.

"You're the little girl I met in the sewer, right?" Ada asked, reaching into right pocket for something for something.

"Yeah I am." Sherry nodded as Ada handed her something. Sherry's eyes lit up as she plucked the object out of Ada's hand. A gold locket.

Claire's eyes widening as she saw it, it was the locket Sherry had worn around her neck back in Raccoon City. Sherry smiled as she opened it, seeing the picture of her mother and father inside it. Closing it back up Sherry clutched it to her chest. "Thank you." She muttered, wrapping her arms around Ada. Taken back Ada slowly wrapped her arms around her.

Claire's eyes flashed angrily, standing up she pulled Sherry away, ignoring the confused look and walked up to Ada. Placing her hands on the her shoulders, sneering.

"So not only are you a lying, conniving backstabber but the thief too, huh? What made you finally decide to return it? Did it have no value at Umbrella? Or did it clash with your slutty little outfits?"

Prying Claire's hands off her Ada took a step back. Eyes narrowed. "For your information I only ran into the girl once, in the sewers back in Raccoon City. And I hadn't run into her until today, so therefore I could not return it to her." She said calmly, then looked to Sherry a little guilty.

"As for what it is worth to Umbrella, aside from the G-virus that was hidden behind the picture..."Suddenly all eyes were on her. It was then she might have made a mistake. All she wanted was nothing more than for these peoples to trust her. To be accepted by them. Even by Claire, a woman who absolutely hated her.

Suddenly Claire grabbed her by the front of her shirt, slowly raising her fist, Ada tensed, readying herself for the blow. Crying out as she struck her in the jaw, before dropping to the ground. The room was spinning, blood trickled down her chin, suddenly Claire grabbed her by her arm, pulling her up. "Is this proof enough for you, Leon?" She snarled, looking over her shoulder at him.

Leon's eyes were fixed on the locket. Then looked up at Ada his blue eyes burning into hers. _What's Claire getting at now, is she trying to make Ada the bad guy here? To try and get the others the turn against her after Ada had gone through all the trouble to betray Wesker and get them the Plagas sample. Sure Claire can she that she wants to help us?_

Sighing he moved to stand between Claire and Ada, placing his hands on Claire's shoulders. Claire's stormy grey eyes shifting to him, a scowl on her face. "Get your hands off of me Leon!" She snarled, swatting his hands away and manoeuvring around him to face Ada again. The other woman obviously didn't want any confrontation from the younger Redfeild.

"You're probably just here to betray us, huh? Make us believe you're on our side give us any and all information on Wesker and Umbrella. Get us to think we have a winning chance against them and when we least expect it you return to Wesker with your tail between your legs and sell us out." Claire snarled, arms crossed over her chest.

Slowly Ada shook her head and moved toward Claire slowly. "No, Claire it's not like that, it's not like I could go back to Wesker anyway. Since there's a good chance he's figured out that the sample I gave him is a fake he'd kill me if I so much as showed my face back there." She said.

Claire smirked, grabbing Ada by the collar of her shirt and jerking her forward, until there were noses were inches apart.

"The circumstances aren't so different here."

Suddenly before she knew it she was on the ground again. Blood spilling from her nose, finally she had enough, standing up she grabbed Claire and proceeded to drag her outside. Sherry and Claire following behind, Leon trying to get Ada to let Claire go. When Claire swiped at her, her nails slashing at her face, leaving a cut underneath just below her left eye. Shoving Claire away Leon got between the two. Glaring daggers at the two of them.

"Stop this right now, the both of you, fighting won't solve anything..." Leon trailed off as Ada gently shoved him out of the way, giving him a sympathetic smile. Her hand on his arm, ignoring them look Claire gave them before turning away from Leon.

Balling her fists Ada turned to Claire. "I'm sorry Leon, but Miss Redfeild seems pretty intent on making me seem like the bad guy here-"

"You are!" Claire screamed, taking a stepped towards her. "You're Wesker's loyal little lap dog. Nothing but a traitor, a conniving bitch!" With that said Claire lunged at her, slamming into Ada. But didn't take her down entirely. Ada's hands digging into Claire's shoulders, trying to pry her off.

Her knee slamming into Claire's gut. Letting her go Claire stumbled backwards, clutching her stomach. When Ada's foot connected with Claire's jaw, sending her to the ground. Blood dribbling from Claire's bottom lip. Ada swung at her again, but this time Claire caught her foot, sending her to the ground, landing on her elbows hard. Sherry watched with wide eyes as Claire pinned Ada to the ground, raising her fist ready to pound Ada's face in.

"Claire stop what are you doing? You're gonna kill her!" Sherry screamed, moving to stop the two. When Leon held her back, shaking his head.

"Let them go, Sherry hopefully they'll just wear each other out and call it even."

"And if they don't?" Sherry asked narrowing her eyes at Leon.

"_Then _we'll interfere so until them we'll just let them duke it out." He said sitting back, arms crossed over his chest Leon merely shook his head. "I certainly hope this will be the last time they ever do this." He whispered.

**Well here is chapter 10 sorry it's not that great. **


End file.
